


Las cosquillas del mundo

by Alienkawa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanHun, M/M, SeYeol, chanse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienkawa/pseuds/Alienkawa
Summary: Cuando Sehun llega con su rostro de niño bueno, Chanyeol sabe que hay que lamentarse.En efecto, se derrite entero.





	Las cosquillas del mundo

Cuando Sehun regresa de grabar, trae una enorme sonrisa consigo. 

 _Oh no._  Chanyeol tiene que sostener la carcajada cuando lanza un reclamo antes de que el  _maknae_ lo alcance: —¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!— con todas sus fuerzas, y va corriendo por la habitación porque de pronto Sehun definitivamente viene hacia él, a por él. Y se ríe, como el maldito mocoso que es; exacto como le gusta.

— ¡Pero  _hyung_ , éste movimiento es genial! — reclama de regreso mientras decide alcanzarlo. Él ha escuchado eso decenas de veces, sobre todo el entusiasmo de Sehun, más allá de todo lo que implique después conseguir su cometido -cosa que siempre logra-, pues sentirlo feliz por su trabajo de actor también lo hace feliz a él. 

Mas hoy Chanyeol va a pelear un poquito. 

Vuelan un par de almohadas -o las mismas ida y vuelta-, sábanas y algún choque con las mesitas de noche y las lámparas. Bien. Van a matarlos. Pero Chanyeol tiene un punto, huir. Por lo que corre hacia Sehun, lo esquiva y pasa de largo hacia la cocina. Allí se aferra a la larga mesada que divide la sala.

Sehun sencillamente está muriéndose de risa, manos extendidas, como si llevara las cosquillas del mundo en la punta de los dedos. Nada de eso, sin embargo.   
Rodea la mesada y Chanyeol hace lo mismo de modo que giran y giran al rededor del mueble, cada vez más despacio, cada vez más confidentes. 

— Date por vencido — dice él, alzando un dedo cual adulto responsable (lo que no es) mientras retrocede y retrocede. 

Van a marearse. Y si bien todo es parte del juego, tira y afloja, está a punto de perder. Siempre pierde. 

 — Por favor — pide Sehun y prosigue una vaga mirada de niño.  _Ah_ , la estúpida carta bajo la manga. Bien quisiera (o no) ser un poquito más fuerte respecto a Sehun pero constantemente está enviando diferentes comodines que al final sólo puede ceder y ceder. No es algo malo, mas debería tener un mínimo de integridad (o lo que sea), el punto es que Sehun tiene máximo poder en él. 

— Bien. Un movimiento — concede —. Y que no sea fuerte — aclara, las mismas palabras de siempre. Luego aprieta la sonrisa porque Sehun se ve demasiado como un niño contento (un adulto, un adulto). 

— Nunca golpeo fuerte, sólo te muestro.   

— Sehunnie — un falso reclamo. 

— Además va a servirte, ambos seguiremos actuando y aprendiendo cosas nuevas. — Ahí está, la persuasión. La verdad es que lo están alargando por simple diversión. Él blanquea la mirada mostrándose incrédulo. La tontería del día. 

Sehun se ríe de esa forma particular suya, muy alegre y de ojos empequeñecidos. 

— ¿Entonces cuando actúes en un drama romántico vas a enseñarme a besar? — suena un poco a sarcasmo y retórica, y a pesar de la sonrisa perezosa siente algo así como el corazón de pronto enviando latidos violentos desde el pecho hasta detrás de las orejas. En todos lados.  

La risa ajena detiene. Sehun parpadea más despacio, como si renaciera al momento. 

— Nunca se besan por completo en los dramas — dice Sehun en automático.  

Después, Sehun da un pequeño paso. 

— Tú qué sabes — responde. No es que estén peleando, es su naturaleza, su... estúpido coqueteo.  

Los dedos de Sehun se arrastran sobre el mármol mientras avanza, lento, serio. 

— No necesito la excusa de un drama para besarte —reboza seguridad, orgullo. Pero aún así tiene que alzar el rostro para enfrentar a Chanyeol, lo que le hace sonreír por dentro y...

— Bueno, pues ¿ah no? — sólo... acaba de notar qué ha oído. 

— _Hyung._

— Sehun- _ah_. 

— Chanyeol. — Sehun deja caer la cabeza a un lado mientras derrama una naciente sonrisa, despacio, que lo acaricia como una suave seda de la cabeza a los pies. Chanyeol se embriaga, despidiéndose de la defensiva mientras camina hacia el  _maknae,_ quien lo espera justo en su lugar, manos ahora en los costados, y una mueca de labios apretados porque Sehun decide dejar de mirarlo. 

Sus grandes manos alcanzan el mentón de Sehun y lo levantan. Le da la seguridad, pues se encuentra en sus ojos sin un mínimo de broma sino total y completa seriedad, confianza.   
Entonces Sehun toma sus muñecas y lo besa. Lo busca con fuerza, con la intensidad que es capaz de emanar mediante su aura y como si fuera la última vez que va a besarlo. Él lo recibe entero, aprieta leve un pedazo de su rostro y al mismo tiempo lo acaricia con vagos movimientos de pulgares. Todo lo que necesita en este momento es un buen beso.   
De hecho, Chanyeol ondea las manos hasta la delgada cintura, lo atrapa por completo y con la fuerza que ha juntado en los recientes entrenamientos sube a Sehun sobre la mesada. Lo empuja deslizándose entre sus piernas. El beso continúa: es más lento, están probando, disfrutando. Chanyeol deja descansar sus labios sobre los de Sehun, pausado, apretando cuales caricias mutuas, y vertiendo toda la dulzura que trae dentro hacia la boca de Sehun, por lo que tendrán para rato. 

Tiempo después, no tiene idea, se separan buscando una gran inhalación. 

— Creo que ahora sí estás preparado para una escena como ésta en un drama romántico — expresa él, aparentándose burlón cuando su corazón está latiendo a mil por segundo. A pesar de que intenta tontear, Sehun responde:

— Pero no soy una chica. 

Él olvida la actuación.  

— No se trata de hombres y mujeres. Además, ¿crees que las chicas no pueden tener a los hombres así? 

— No lo sé, no soy una — insiste, el terco. 

— Pues te sorprenderías. 

—  _Hyung_ , cállate.  

Eso hace, en efecto, mediante un nuevo gran beso. Es profundo pero corto, un pequeño choque que suena al separarse. 

 — ¿Así? 

— Sí. Ahora déjame mostrarte lo que he aprendido — persiste Sehun, bajándose de la mesada, ahora que lo tiene derretido y siendo un cachorro felizmente alimentado.  

 — Te odio — no es cierto, si hasta tiene una sonrisa enorme que explota de melosidad.

Sehun se ríe y le pellizca el brazo. Él hace una mueca dramática de dolor que sigue con otros pellizcos, jugueteos, fingidos golpes y más risas hasta que ceden y van a ¡finalmente! practicar las escenas del consentido  _maknae_.

Sehun le indica que sea su oponente y Chanyeol lo hace (pose exagerada incluida) y a la primer patada -que ni duele pero así son- Chanyeol suelta largos quejidos mientras se doblega de dolor. Sehun se muere de la risa al instante, lo busca a medio camino y le da un buen beso que flaquearía entero si no estuviese de rodillas. 

Quizás a partir de ahora cada vez que le enseñe nuevos movimientos de pelea luego venga el consuelo con sus besos. 

La sonrisa de Chanyeol se transforma a lo largo del beso, correspondiendo y correspondiendo hasta llegar al suelo.

Es un hecho. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sehun yendo hacia Chanyeol cada vez que aprendía una técnica nueva me dio vida (Sehun emocionado, gracias). Y teniendo en cuenta cómo son éstos dos, nada serio debió haber salido de ahí (además de los golpes sjsjs)
> 
> Gracias por leer. 💖


End file.
